


One Man's Treasure Is Another Man's Suffering

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei is at the beach. Koumei is not made for the beach.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	One Man's Treasure Is Another Man's Suffering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Refi-chan (Tiggerola)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/gifts).



> poor mei heehee

Man, this sucked. Koumei hid underneath the beach umbrella. He had no idea why his family had dragged him out here for a "vacation," but the stress of being in the sun was decidedly not relaxing him. He sighed and hid in his hoodie more, wishing this would be over already so he could go back inside. Kougyoku was swimming, Kouha was sunbathing, Kouen and Hakuei were playing possibly the most intense game of volleyball he had ever seen. This sucked. He tried to scoot away nice and quiet...

"Hey, Shaggy! Leaving already?" Judar asked. When the fu–

"This isn't a suitable environment for me," he said simply. Judar laughed.

"You got that right!" And Koumei was dragged by him back to the umbrella to suffer again. Man, this sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> deniiiied


End file.
